Sonnet Assignment
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: The English class is assigned to write a sonnet but Sasuke doesn't have any inspiration. And why has he never noticed the blonde delinquent before? Includes two poems.


**TITLE:** Sonnet Assignment

**DISCLAIMER: **You cannot persecute me, for I have no ownership of Naruto and Co. But I did write both poems.

**WARNING: **Yaoi - which means boy/boy "relations". AU - alternate universe. More than likely OOC - out of character-ness. Mentions of crazy, misguided fangirls. Fluffy feelings? Sasuke POV.

**RATING: **T, for mentions of sex and certain non-descript actions.

**SUMMARY:** Senior English has an assigment: write a sonnet. Sasuke's not feeling inspired - but how had he never noticed that delinquient blonde?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Er, yeah. This is short, I know, but it was a spur of the moment thing. At first I was just going to write a poem, but then I decided _that _was too short, so I wrote a little one-shot with it. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID IT LIKE THIS. I think it has something to do with the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" - hence the first poem - but I honestly have no idea. Really.

And if you're wondering about the border-things that seperate the parts of the story and the notes (like the dashed line below) it's because I couldn't get the button thing on the edit/preview thing to work. XP Go figure.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU**

**_by Sasuke Uchiha, 12th grade English, Sonnet Assignment_**

I love the way you scream my name,

I love the way you say it.

I love the way you walk away,

Especially when you do it.

I love the way you eat your food,

I love it when you swallow.

I love it when you're in a mood,

I love it when you follow.

I love the way you brush your hair,

I love it when you smile,

Even the way you blush when you swear,

I even love your unique style.

But the thing I love most,

That cheers me even when I'm blue

Isn't the way you laugh when I boast,

But the way you say, "I love you."

-

It was a simple assignment. We were supposed to write a sonnet – it could be on anything we wanted – but I felt no inspiration from anywhere around me, despite the fact that there were plenty of girls – even a few guys – that where willing to "inspire" me, in every sense of the word and more.

I spent days looking for some sort of inspiration, and it only came to me as a shock – in the form of a blonde delinquent who just so happened to be in my class – though I had never noticed him before. He was probably failing most of his classes, always late to his classes – in fact, that was how I noticed him.

He had tried to sneak in – something I'm sure he was used to – but Kakashi-sensei caught him in the head with the edge of his eraser – which I'm sure had to hurt. Naruto – as I learned his name to be – sat a few rows away from me, a few seats back; he didn't seem to mind the bruise on his temple, which was a lovely shade of violet.

He was actually very pretty, with light, flaxen hair, golden skin, and bright blue eyes – it was amazing, really, how beautiful such an idiot could be, only magnified by the tight clothes he wore. Several times he's caught me staring, as much as I'd like to deny it – and that's when he starts teasing me, licking his lips, letting his eyelids flutter half-closed, half-opened, being as sensual as he possible can.

And it was just a coincidence that we lived in the same apartment building – we were both orphans, living on our own, going to the same school, in the same class, in the same building, on the same floor, right next door from each other. The only reason I discovered that little fact was when I knocked on my neighbor's door, trying to get him to turn down his stereo, and Naruto answered – I believe it was a surprise for both of us, especially since he had only a towel around his waist.

I remember staring at the spiral tattoo that circled his navel, small squiggles going across his abdomen, over his stomach, down below the edge of his towel…

It all happened so quickly, I'm not completely sure of the happenings, not completely clear on the details – I just know they happened – that they were: he pulled me to him, putting himself between my body and the door, which had somehow closed behind us after I had somehow come into his room.

We kissed for a while, touched and explored until I felt I was going to explode, then we kissed some more and touched again – we never really got around to sex, though we might as well have, with all the screaming and moaning Naruto was doing.

As it turns out, he wasn't as stupid as I thought – he made average grades, excelled in English, surprisingly, and was the best student in Home Ec. And he was bi, something he had known for a long time, but had never really told anyone, save for the few close friends he had – he also told me that he'd known I was gay for some time – am I that obvious?

Evidently not, seeing as how the girls never did get the hint that I didn't like them – though that's a given, considering how dense ninety-nine percent are – at least.

Eventually, Naruto and I _did_ get to sex, but that's something we waited for – what was the rush? We _were_ only in high school, after all, though that seems to be the time to get it all done with.

But that's a different story altogether, something I'm not willing to share with complete strangers – but I will tell that he _really_ likes to scream, though he _is_ a loud-mouthed idiot – so what else is new?

-

**FORSAKEN LOVE**

**_by Naruto Uzumaki, 12th grade English, Sonnet Assignment_**

It was a night like no other,

Of love and of heart,

The clouds were a-smother

As the petals did part

And fell away into slumber,

Alight with the fleshy tomb

Entwined in the heat of summer

To fester in the wound.

Brow-beaten and stumbling,

The lazy crow cackles at the fakes,

Waiting for the fool a-bumbling

To realize his stupid mistakes –

The life that once was taken,

Has now been given, and is forsaken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, I know it was weird. Especially the imagry "Naruto" used in his poem - and the little fact that he excelled in English class. If you didn't notice, it's basically the Amercanized (?) school-type scene. That's the way my 12th grade English class was - we got to write poetry and ballads and stories -- all that stuff. I even got credit for drawing Grendel from "Beowulf", which was totally awesome! XD

Okay, so please tell me if you liked it or not - comments (flames and all!) are welcomed!

Thank you!


End file.
